Cheer Up
"Cheer Up" is a song by girl group TWICE, released as the lead track of their second mini-album Page Two on April 25, 2016. "Cheer Up" is a dance-pop song that incorporates multiple genres, including hip-hop, tropical house, and drum and bass; this blend was described as "color pop". The official instrumental of the song was featured on the physical version of the group's first special album TWICEcoaster: Lane 2. Music video The music video portrays each member as a character from a famous film. * Mina is a character from the Japanese movie Love Letter; * Sana is Sailor Moon; * Nayeon is Sidney Prescott from the Scream film series; * Tzuyu is Princess Ann (Audrey Hepburn) from Roman Holiday; * Jeongyeon is Faye Wong from Hongkongese drama Chungking Express; * Momo is an action heroine reminiscent of Resident Evil and Tomb Raider; * Jihyo is a cheerleader from teen comedy Bring It On; * Chaeyoung is a cowgirl reminiscent of The Great Train Robbery and A Fistful of Dollars; * Dahyun is gisaeng Hwang Jin-yi from the biopic Hwang Jin Yi. Charts According to Gaon Download Chart, "Cheer Up" was downloaded 1,839,566 times on digital platforms in 2016. This makes the song the second best-selling song of the year in South Korea. The song was also the most-streamed song in 2016 in South Korea. Therefore, the song topped the year-end Gaon Digital Chart, which considers digital downloads and streams. Lyrics Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Momo, Sana, Jihyo, Mina, Dahyun, Chaeyoung, Tzuyu Korean = 매일 울리는 bell, bell, bell 이젠 나를 배려 해줘 battery 낭비하긴 싫어 자꾸만 봐, 자꾸-자꾸만 와 전화가 펑 터질 것만 같아 몰라 몰라 숨도 못 쉰대 나 때문에 힘들어 (쿵) 심장이 떨어진대 왜? 걔 말은 나 너무 예쁘대 자랑 하는건 아니구 Ooh, 아까는 못 받아서 미안해 친구를 만나느라 shy, shy, shy 만나긴 좀 그렇구 미안해 좀 있다 연락할게 later 조르지마, 얼마 가지 않아 부르게 해줄게 baby 아직은 좀 일러, 내 맘 같긴 일러 하지만 더 보여줄래 Cheer up baby, cheer up baby, 좀 더 힘을 내 여자가 쉽게 맘을 주면 안돼 그래야 니가 날 더 좋아하게 될걸 태연하게 연기할래 아무렇지 않게 내가 널 좋아하는 맘 모르게 Just get it together, and then baby cheer up! (I need you) 안절부절 목소리가 여기까지 들려 (oh oh) 땀에 젖은 전화기가 여기서도 보여 바로 바로 대답하는 것도 매력 없어 (oh oh) 메시지만 읽고 확인 안 하는 건 기본 어어어, 너무 심했나 boy 이러다가 지칠까 봐 걱정되긴 하고 어어어, 안 그러면 내가 더 빠질 것만 같어, 빠질 것만 같어 Oh whoa, 답장을 못해줘서 미안해 친구를 만나느라 shy, shy, shy 만나긴 좀 그렇구 미안해 좀 있다 연락할게 later 조르지마, 어디 가지 않아 되어줄게 너의 baby 너무 빨린 싫어, 성의를 더 보여 내가 널 기다려줄게 Cheer up baby, cheer up baby, 좀 더 힘을 내 여자가 쉽게 맘을 주면 안돼 그래야 니가 날 더 좋아하게 될걸 태연하게 연기할래 아무렇지 않게 내가 널 좋아하는 맘 모르게 Just get it together, and then baby cheer up! 나도 니가 좋아, 상처 입을까 봐 걱정되지만 여자니까 이해해주길 속 마음 들킬 까봐 겁이나 지금처럼 조금만 더 다가와 그리 오래 걸리진 않아 Just get it together, and then baby cheer up! Be a man, a real man Gotta see you love me like a real man Be a man, a real man Gotta see you love me like a real man Cheer up baby, cheer up baby, 좀 더 힘을 내 (cheer up!) 여자가 쉽게 맘을 주면 안돼 그래야 니가 날 더 좋아하게 될걸 태연하게 연기할래 아무렇지 않게 내가 널 좋아하는 맘 모르게 (맘 모르게, yeah) Just get it together, and then baby cheer up! |-| Romanization= Maeil ullineun bell, bell, bell Ijen nareul baeryeo Haejwo battery nangbihagin silheo Jakkuman bwa, jakku-jakkuman wa Jeonhwaga peong teojil geotman gata Molla molla sumdo mot swindae Na ttaemune himdeureo (kung) Simjangi tteoreojindae wae? Gyae mareun na neomu yeppeudae Jarang haneungeon anigu Ooh, akkaneun mot badaseo mianhae Chingureul mannaneura shy, shy, shy Mannagin jom geureohgu mianhae Jom issda yeonrakhalge later Joreujima, eolma gaji anha Bureuge haejulge baby Ajigeun jom illeo, nae mam gatgin illeo Hajiman deo boyeojullae Cheer up baby, cheer up baby, jom deo himeul nae Yeojaga swipge mameul jumyeon andwae Geuraeya niga nal deo johahage doelgeol Taeyeonhage yeongihallae amureohji anhge Naega neol johahaneun mam moreuge Just get it together, and then baby cheer up! (I need you) Anjeolbujeol moksoriga yeogikkaji deullyeo (oh oh) Ttame jeojeun jeonhwagiga yeogiseodo boyeo Baro baro daedaphaneun geosdo maeryeok eopseo (oh oh) Mesijiman ilkgo hwagin an haneun geon gibon Oh oh oh, neomu simhaessna boy Ireodaga jichilkka bwa geokjeongdoegin hago Oh oh oh, an geureomyeon naega deo Ppajil geosman gateo, ppajil geosman gateo Oh whoa, dapjangeul mothaejwoseo mianhae Chingureul mannaneura shy, shy, shy Mannagin jom geureohgu mianhae Jom issda yeonrakhalge later Joreujima, eodi gaji anha Doeeojulge neoui baby Neomu ppallin silheo, seonguireul deo boyeo Naega neol gidaryeojulge Cheer up baby, cheer up baby, jom deo himeul nae Yeojaga swipge mameul jumyeon andwae Geuraeya niga nal deo johahage doelgeol Taeyeonhage yeongihallae amureohji anhge Naega neol johahaneun mam moreuge Just get it together, and then baby cheer up! Nado niga joha, sangcheo ibeulkka bwa Geokjeongdoejiman yeojanikka ihaehaejugil Sok maeum deulkil kkabwa geobina Jigeumcheoreom jogeumman deo dagawa Geuri orae geollijin anha Just get it together, and then baby cheer up! Be a man, a real man Gotta see you love me like a real man Be a man, a real man Gotta see you love me like a real man Cheer up baby, cheer up baby, jom deo himeul nae (cheer up!) Yeojaga swipge mameul jumyeon andwae Geuraeya niga nal deo johahage doelgeol Taeyeonhage yeongihallae amureohji anhge Naega neol johahaneun mam moreuge (mam moreuge, yeah) Just get it together, and then baby cheer up! |-| Translation = Every day it rings, the bell, bell, bell Now care for me I don't wanna waste my battery I keep looking, it keeps, it keeps coming Like my phone's gonna explode I don't know, I don't know, he says he can't even breathe He says he's struggling because of me He says his heart is dropping, why? He says that I'm so pretty Not that I'm showing off or anything Ooh, I couldn't pick up earlier, sorry I was meeting my friends, shy, shy, shy I can't really meet you right now, sorry I'll call you a little later Don't beg, then you won't last long I'll let you call me baby It's still a little too early for my heart to feel the same But I'll show you more Cheer up baby, cheer up baby, cheer up a little more A girl can't give her heart too easily That's how you'll get to like me even more I'll act calm, as if it's nothing So you won't know that I like you Just get it together, and then baby cheer up! (I need you) I can hear the anxiety in your voice (oh oh) I can see the sweat forming on your phone It's not attractive to answer right away (oh oh) Reading your text and not responding is a right Oh oh oh, oops, was I too harsh boy? I'm worried that you'll get tired Oh oh oh, But if not, I think I'll fall for you I'll fall for you even more, I'll fall for you even more Oh whoa, I could not respond, sorry I was meeting my friends, shy, shy, shy I can't really meet you right now, sorry I'll call you a little later Don't beg, I'm not going anywhere I'll be your baby But not too fast, show me you mean it I'll wait for you Cheer up baby, cheer up baby, cheer up a little more A girl can't give her heart too easily That's how you'll get to like me even more I'll act calm, as if it's nothing So you won't know that I like you Just get it together, and then baby cheer up! I like you too, I'm just worried I'll get hurt I hope you understand 'cause I'm a girl I'm scared that you'll find out how I feel Come to me little by little, just like now I promise it won't take that long Just get it together, and then baby cheer up! Be a man, a real man Gotta see you love me like a real man Be a man, a real man Gotta see you love me like a real man Cheer up baby, cheer up baby, cheer up a little more (cheer up!) A girl can't give her heart too easily That's how you'll get to like me even more I'll act calm, as if it's nothing So you won't know that I like you (I like you, yeah) Just get it together, and then baby cheer up! |-| Video links * Music video ** Stadium version ** Basketball court version ** Juggler version ** Avengers version ** Teaser 1 / 2 * Dance practice * "Cheer Up" teaser 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 es:Cheer Up ru:Cheer Up Category:Songs Category:2016 releases Category:2016 songs Category:TWICE